


Fish And A Dark Side Of Chips

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Married Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, chip shop drama, rey is an american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: In a fashionable part of Los Angeles, Star-Griller Place looms...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	Fish And A Dark Side Of Chips

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this

“Welcome to Star-Griller Place,” Kylo called to the customer who strolled in before the lunch rush, a hurried young woman with her hair in three loose buns.

“Hey, I’m running late but I’d kill for some fries right now, Yelp says yours are the best.”

“We, uh, we don’t sell fries here, we sell chips. English, you know?” He lifted a tray of chips fresh from the oven (no deep fat frying permitted at Star-Griller Place) to show her.

“I'm pretty sure those are fries.”

_“_ EXCUSE ME, young lady,” Hux hollered, striding out of the kitchen and wiping his hands on his apron, “but that is a fresh batch of chips. This isn’t Shake Shack. May I interest you in our cedar planked salmon, a side of baked chips, and perhaps some mushy peas?”

Kylo tried and failed to hide a grin at Hux’s indignation.

“The name’s Rey, not Young Lady. What sort of peas did you say?”

Kylo pointed to a deep tray of mushy peas behind the counter. “It’s some kind of British thing. People really like them."

“Whoa,” Rey said, eyeing the peas, “I didn’t know there was that much green in all of Los Angeles. Maybe just “chips” and a coke?”

“Coming right up," Kylo grabbed a cup from the shelf behind him.

“So your boss is pretty intense,” she added in a low voice after Hux returned to the kitchen.

“Oh, no. I mean, yes, he’s very intense, but that’s not my boss, that’s my husband.”

Rey took the soda he handed her and sipped thoughtfully. “Wild. How did you two meet?”

Kylo shook his head. “Long story.”

Hux stormed out of the kitchen again to add his two cents.

“I worked in a chippy in Brighton, apprenticed to my father for nearly six years. There was no future in deep fried fish. I envisioned a restaurant serving healthy grilled fish to an A-list clientele in fashionable Los Angeles, a grill to the stars! One evening an irritating American tourist showed up and asked for fish and fries. This, I could have handled,” Hux shook a metal spatula at Kylo menacingly. “But then he refused my offer of malt vinegar, pulled a sealed bottle of RANCH DRESSING from a jacket pocket, and proceeded to smother the chips in it!”

“I actually thought his head was going to explode,” Kylo added.

“I decided to return with him to America and teach them a thing or two about HOW TO EAT CHIPS!” his voice rose to a shriek and Rey winced. 

“This fierce family-friendly establishment which I have built will bring an end to the association of English food and cholesterol, to the cherished memory of greasy batter on limp cod!”

The sound of a straw hitting air and ice cut him off. Rey held her cup out to Kylo.

“Free refills?”

“No, but I can offer you some complimentary tea. Hux brews it fresh all day.”

“Oh dear. I’ll have to put the kettle on, what’s left in the pot has no doubt gone cold.” Hux lifted the tea pot and turned it to show Rey.

“Well that’s not a problem,” Rey said, reaching over and grabbing it from his hands. Kylo didn’t dare to glance at Hux as she poured lukewarm tea over the dregs of her soda cup full of melting ice. She took a sip. “Mmmm, iced tea.”

Hux’s scream could be heard all over West Hollywood.


End file.
